Różne rodzaje miłości
by NiktTaki
Summary: Różne rodzaje miłości, plus Walentynki w tle. O tym, jak kochają poszczególne postacie z sagi Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

******Co do tytułu, najpierw miało być siedem rodzajów miłości, ale stwierdziłam, że ta liczba mnie ogranicza i tych rodzajów miłości będzie więcej albo mniej. Pierwszy rozdział o Severusie i jednej z jego uczennic (to akurat moja postać).**

* * *

**I**

**Miłość Toksyczna**

Promienie słońca wpadały przez małe okno do pomieszczenia w lochach. Były tak niechciane, płoszące, niczym mali intruzi przypominający o nieubłagalnym przemijaniu. Światło zabarwiało na żółto ciemne płytki zimnej podłogi. W niewielkim, chłodnym pokoju dało się słyszeć tylko ciche, zmęczone oddechy dwóch osób. Mężczyzna i dziewczyna, leżący nago pod białą pościelą, każde z nich zastanawiające się nad przyszłością. Ona – niska, siedemnastoletnia blondynka, ślizgonka o wielkich piwnych oczach, patrzących ufnie, spokojnie, bez strachu. On – wysoki nauczyciel, opiekun jej domu, z oczami czarnymi jak noc, jak każda z nocy, które spędzili razem. Była namiętność, był erotyzm i pożądanie, był krzyk i złość.

- O czym myślisz? – zapytała nieśmiało, ze świadomością, że już za chwilę nie będzie mogła o nic spytać.

Bała się. Za każdym razem, gdy zadawała mu to pytanie, zastanawiała się, jaką usłyszy odpowiedź. Obawiała się, że któregoś ranka mężczyzna odpowie jej „O nas. Myślę o nas i o tym, że musimy się skończyć". Nie mówił tego jednak znów, kolejny raz i jej serce zalewała ulga, z powodu odroczenie wyroku, nieubłagalnie mającego zapaść.

- Myślę o przyszłości – wyszeptał. Zawsze szeptem witał kolejny, nowy dzień.

- Ja też. Też myślę o przyszłości i zastanawiam się, jaka ona będzie. Powiedz mi Severusie, jaka będzie moja przyszłość?

Snape odsunął się delikatnie od młodej, pięknej, dobrze zbudowanej dziewczyny, leżącej obok niego. Włożył rękę pod poduszkę i wyciągną paczkę papierosów. Mocnych, mugolskich, drogich.

- Mogę?

- A czy kiedykolwiek potrzebowałeś pozwolenia?

Wyciągną z paczki jednego papierosa. Przez chwilę obracał go w palcach, gdy nagle gwałtownym ruchem sięgną po różdżkę i zapalił go. Z namaszczeniem uniósł do ust, po czym zaciągną się tytoniowym dymem.

- Twoja przyszłość jest bardzo jasna, Charlotte. Skończysz Hogwart, znajdziesz dobrze płatną pracę, wyjdziesz za mąż lub też ożenisz się, w co nie chcę wnikać. Będziesz miała furę dzieci, które poślesz do szkoły, aż w końcu poznam je pewnego dnia i tak jak większość normalnych w tej szkole, nie zapałają do mnie sympatią.

Milczała. Chciała jakoś przeciągnąć te chwile, które zostały jej dane. Odwróciła głowę, po czym delikatnie musnęła nagie, blade ramie mężczyzny swoimi ustami.

- Mogę? – zapytała, patrząc wymownie na kłęby dym unoszące się w pokoju.

Severus zaciągną się jeszcze raz, spoglądając jej w oczy z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Nagle przyciągną ją do siebie i brutalnie pocałował, wtłaczając w młode płuca tytoniowy dym. Poczuła, że się dusi. Odczuwała tak wielką rozkosz i równocześnie wiedziała, że może zaraz zwymiotować. Mężczyzna odsuną się, a Charlie zaczęła kaszleć cicho.

- Będę już szedł – oznajmił, a jego głos brzmiał wtedy tak mechanicznie, obco. – Mamy dzisiaj razem dwie godziny eliksirów rano.

Wstał i wolnym krokiem poszedł do szafy, stojącej w rogu pokoju. Odwróciła wzrok. Nie lubiła patrzeć na niego, kiedy był nagi. Wydawał jej się wtedy tak bezbronny, tak różny temu twardemu mężczyźnie, któremu tyle razy załamana płakała w rękaw szaty. Nie lubiła tych chwil, które zdarzały się cyklicznie, co świt. Gdy musiała patrzeć, jak odchodzi. „Teraz" pomyślała „Tylko ten jedyny raz"

- Dzisiaj są Walentynki, wiesz?

- Wiem – odpowiedział, zapinając guziki szaty.

- Kocham Cię – wyszeptała.

Skończył ubierać się, podniósł z podłogi plik kartek, po czym z jedną ręką na klamce, odwrócił się w jej stronę. Na ułamek sekundy coś zgasło w czerni jego oczu.

- Wiem – powtórzył.

Drzwi trzasnęły dwa razy, pozostawiając dziewczynę samą.


	2. Chapter 2

******Coś, co zapomniałam dodać. Akcja dzieje się po wojnie, jednak część postaci, które umarły - żyje.**

* * *

**II**

**Miłość bezinteresowna**

Promienie wschodzącego słońca wpadały do zamku wielkimi oknami. Niska, drobna dziewczyna o twarzy dziecka podskakiwała korytarzem. W zaciśniętych dłoniach trzymała kurczowo coś różowego i włochatego. Uśmiechała się nieprzytomnie.

Z za rogu nieśmiało wychyliła się druga dziewczyna. O odważnym, pewnym spojrzeniu i ognistych, rudych włosach. Jej oddech był szybki, podekscytowany. W chwili gdy dostrzegła Lunę puściła się biegiem i wpadła jej w ramiona.

- Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję – krzyczała Ginny do ucha przyjaciółki.

- Nie ma za co – odpowiedziała Luna z uśmiechem. – Jestem pewna, że Harry będzie zachwycony. I jeszcze raz dziękuję, że nie wiedząc co mu kupić, przyszłaś do mnie.

Korytarz wypełnił głośny śmiech.

Zapadał zmierzch. W bibliotece nie było już prawie nikogo, wszyscy poszli świętować Walentynki, wszyscy poszli obściskiwać się po kątach, tylko denerwując nauczycieli. „Nauczycieli, czyli Snape'a" pomyślała Luna z rozbawieniem. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jak komukolwiek może przeszkadzać szczęście innych osób, ich miłość. Nie rozumiała zazdrosnych, smutnych dziewczyn kochających bez wzajemności. Jeśli kochały, powinny być szczęśliwe szczęściem obiektów swych uczuć.

„Co ja robię" zastanowiła się dziewczyna, podchodząc do wysokiego regału i chowając się za nim. Oparła głowę na książkach, przykładając do nich ucho tak, by słyszeć osoby rozmawiające za zbudowaną z tomów ścianą. „Chcę po prostu zobaczyć jak Harry zareaguje na prezent, który mu wybrałam" zapewniła się cicho.

- Harry, dzisiaj są Walentynki – powiedziała Ginny nieśmiało.

- Wiem, Ginn. Mam już dość tych dziewczyn, które próbują napoić mnie eliksirem miłosnym.

- Więc, jeśli nie dam ci eliksiru miłosnego, przyjmiesz mój prezent?

Chłopak zaśmiał się. Luna była w stanie usłyszeć ruch. Zamknęła oczy, po czym zaczęła wyobrażać sobie to, co działo się tak blisko, tuż obok. Widziała Harry'ego, który rumieni się i obejmuje nieśmiało rudowłosą dziewczynę. Widziała jak Ginn wyjmuje zza pleców różową poduszkę w kształcie serca, a chłopak uśmiecha się szerzej i szerzej…

- To… to jest niesamowite. Dziękuję – wyjąkał.

- Luna mi pomogła – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Harry…

Ukrywająca się nastolatka widziała swoją przyjaciółkę, wyobraziła sobie, że Ginny chwyta delikatnie rękę chłopaka i nie patrzy mu w oczy. Zbiera odwagę, aby powiedzieć to, co trzyma w sercu od zawsze. Nagle jej wzrok wwierca się w zielone tęczówki Harry'ego.

- Harry, chcę ci dzisiaj powiedzieć to, co chciałam powiedzieć od tak dawna. Ja… zrozumiałam ostatnio, że jesteś dla mnie kimś najważniejszym, jedynym na świecie. Potrzebuję cię, gdy nie wiem co robić, kiedy się boję. Często mnie wkurzasz, często mam ochotę trzepnąć cię w twarz za gapowatość, za nietakt. Nie umiesz tańczyć ani gotować. Jesteś świetnym graczem i Hermiona pokazała mi kiedyś jeden z twoich szkiców. Wyglądał na doskonały, dopracowany. Byłam na nim ja. Siedziałam pod drzewem przy jeziorze i patrzyłam na słońce. Przez chwilę, gdy widziałam ten rysunek, mogłam zobaczyć siebie tak, jak ty mnie widzisz. Zrozumiałam, że… Zdałam sobie sprawę, że czuję… Ja jestem…

Na ułamek sekundy zapanowało milczenie.

- Kocham cię Harry Potterze!

Luna widziała w wyobraźni jak Harry oszołomiony patrzy na Ginn. Podchodzi i niezdarnie całuje ją, jakby była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką ma zrobić w życiu. Dziewczyna słyszała ich szybkie oddechy, gdy odsuwają się od siebie. Widziała oczy, zielone, błyszczące, niedowierzające wciąż szczęściu.

- Kocham cię Harry Potterze… - wyszeptała.

- Ja też cię kocham. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim – wychrypiał chłopak i jeszcze raz pocałował rudowłosą.

Luna poczuła coś dziwnego, obcego. Coś jakby ból nogi i jednocześnie swędzenie w gardle. Jej oczy wypełniły się łzami, których nie była w stanie zrozumieć. „To na pewno przez kurz" pomyślała. Otarła dłonią słone krople, po czym z rozanielonym uśmiechem na twarzy, podskakując udała się na kolację.

Jeśli Harry był szczęśliwy, ona też.


End file.
